


Emotions

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jacob Cries, New Relationship, Newt Comforts Tina, SO MUCH SADNESS, Sad with a Happy Ending, Talking About Relationships, Tina Cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Everyone is rough around the edges; they get swallowed by their emotions like the rise and fall of the tides every day. Learning to depend on one another is imperative, and trusting each other with their hearts even more so.





	Emotions

Tina sat on the ledge of a closed window, head against the pane as she watched rain droplets slide down the outside. Her face mirrored it, a silent tear falling down her cheek, and she began to look like she was struggling not to break out in sobs. The cinch of her dark coat was untied revealing her blouse, which looked grey for lack of light, and her black pants.

The door to the room slowly opened, and Newt entered, coat hanging on his arm. He set it on a nearby chair as Teen quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to him.

“Tina?” he said quietly, as if asking the room if she was there—if it was alright if he talked to her.

“Yes?” responded Tina, facing away from the light and hoping that she didn’t sound like she’d been crying.

“There’s—uh—food waiting downstairs if you’re hungry.“

She wasn’t.

“Thanks,” she replied tonelessly.

Newt awkwardly attempted to exit the room and shut the door, murmuring something unintelligible. He walked down the stairs and into a room with a few tables, chairs, rugs, a fireplace, and Jacob in it. Newt half expected his friend to give him some advice about Tina as he sat across from him, but Jacob was still rattled about Queenie’s sudden defection into Grindelwald’s army. Newt, Tina, and Jacob all were, but Jacob preferred to talk his way through it with Newt while Tina had taken to becoming a woman of few words. This usually resulted in Jacob talking at Newt while he stared in Tina’s direction (who kept her distance from almost everybody at Hogwarts) if she was in the room or at an inanimate object, thinking of her. Really, Newt’s thoughts were almost always about Tina. Nearly an obsession, actually.

If Tina wasn’t helping with plans against Grindelwald and his forces, she could usually be found shut in the bedroom room during the day or perusing books in the library at night, when the students weren’t there.

“You know what I miss about Queenie?” asked Jacob mournfully for the who-knows-how-many-th time.

“What?” Newt repeated his line absently, still thinking—almost daydreaming—about Tina. He wrung his hands, a nervous tick.

“Everything,” his friend answered, repeating what he said in Paris, choking up. “Even the mind-reading. I was lucky to have her even interested in what I thought.“

Jacob seemed to shake off his inability to think about anything other than Queenie for a moment, and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“So how’s it going with Tina?” he asked, sounding like he was just holding them back.

Newt was lost in thought, gazing intently at the leg of a chair, but when Jacob asked that he visibly jumped, unprepared for that question. Or, for that matter, any questions that weren’t directly about Queenie.

“Uh, well…” He avoided eye contact, instead opting to stare at an empty table with an empty plate and glass waiting to be filled.

Every time the house-elves brought the plates up, Newt and Jacob would eat, and then Newt would gently notify Tina. It was always a short-lived conversation, and she never came down to eat while he and Jacob were there. Actually, if he thought about it, he’d never seen Teen eat anything during their stay at Hogwarts. She was always sleeping in her bed by the time Newt turned in and was always up before him.

The first-night Newt had woken up to Tina’s empty bed, he thought she might have run off in search of Queenie without telling anybody, but when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he’d found her curled up in a chair, buried in a book. Maybe if he’d watched her longer (but thank God he didn’t, that would be creepy), he would have noticed that she hadn’t flipped a page the entire time he was there, and he’d walked past her to light the fire and then back upstairs and into bed.

Had he taken a moment to look at her face, he might have noticed tears, a silent cry for someone to talk to. But he hadn’t seen the tears and therefore hadn’t felt Tina’s silent cry.

“You haven’t talked to her, have you,” Jacob derived from the long pause.

“I suppose not…“

“You should talk to her, Newt. You never know when you…” Jacob started choking up again. “When you’ll have to say goodbye.“

He had a point. What if Tina did end up running off to find Queenie? What if he didn’t catch her and stop her if she tried? What if she got hurt, and Newt couldn’t save her that time?

“What should I say to her?” asked Newt softly.

“Just—just tell her how much you miss her,” said Jacob, stumbling through his own previously-given advice. “And how you’re losing sleep at night for thinking of her. And how you miss the way she looked at you, and the way she smiled, the way she laughed when she was happy, and how beautiful she was even when she cried, and how much you miss the kiss she gave you on the cheek every night.“

It was obvious that Jacob had lapsed back into thinking exclusively about Queenie, and he was starting to cry for her too. Tears filled Newt’s eyes and he suddenly stood up, his chair scraping back. He walked up the stairs with a new resolve, opening the door and walking inside the room, not bothering to ask for any sort of permission.

With no time to prepare herself, Tina quickly stood up, heart beating a mile a minute, tears still streaking down her face. Newt mirrored her, his heart beating almost as fast as Tina’s, a single tear making its slow journey down his face.

“Tina,” started off Newt, his throat constricting like he was forcing himself not to cry. “I miss you. A-a-a lot. I lose s-s-sleep at night f-for thinking of y-y-y-you. I m-miss the way you l-l-look at m-e. I miss the th-the way you s-s-smile. I miss th-th-the way y-you laugh, and the way y-you walk, and the way you talk, and the fact th-that you’re the only Middle Head Auror in Europe.“

Tears started falling freely down his face, and he took a few passionate steps forwards as he continued talking.

“I want you to know that you are the m-m-most beautiful woman I know and that everything seems better when you’re by my side. When you stopped writing to me I... I’d never felt that way before... like my life wasn’t worth living. Because it’s not. If you’re not in it.“

With every new idea of what to say, Newt had taken a few more passionate steps forwards until he was only a few away from Tina.

“Tina, I- I l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-love... you.”

As if this proclamation of love was too much to handle, Tina looked away, fighting an unknown internal battle. All Newt wanted to do was take her hand and tell her it would be all right. So he took the leap and did so.

He reached out and took Tina’s hands in his own, and she looked up at him, tears falling down her face.

“Oh, Newt... I’m so sorry…” she said, looking back at the ground.

“What for?” he asked tentatively.

“I thought you were with Leta... so I... moved on.“

“Right,” said Newt, trying to keep his frenzied emotions at bay. His hands slipped from hers.

“I met this man named Achilles and he... he made me feel whole, during a time when I... Well, I was at rock bottom, or close to it. He gave me a real reason as to why I was living my life the way I was. He was there for me when I was broken.

“It was a mistake, Newt. I still- loved you. I never stopped. So when you told me that you weren’t engaged to Leta... part of me said that I had to choose. You or him. But another part of me, perhaps the smarter, less impulsive side, said that there was no choice to make, that there never was.

“That it was always you that I loved. That Achilles was never meant to be my boyfriend, just a best friend. Newt, I—I’ve known that I loved you since the day that-“

“That I left you...?” Newt finished Tina’s sentence for her.

“Yeah,” she confirmed shyly, brinking on miserable.

She walked away and sat on her bed, covering her face with her hands. Newt followed her and sat next to her.

“I knew,” he said quietly.

“Knew what?” Tina asked, pulling her hands away from her face and staring at the ground.

“I knew that you were seeing Achilles. Queenie and Jacob visited me right before we left for Paris. They—Queenie had put him under a love spell and when I took it off of him she ran away and they got into an argument. But before that, I went upstairs from my basement where I take care of sick or hurt beasts and found them in my house. I thought that you might have come too, but Queenie said it was just them. She made dinner and told me that you were in a tizzy because of the magazines about me and Leta and said that you had started seeing Achilles.“

Newt paused in his rambling explanation and waited for a reaction from Tina.

“Queenie left for Paris to find you, but she dropped a ripped postcard out of her case from you. So Jacob and I left for Paris by portkey to find you two,” he finished slowly.

Tina rested her chin on the palm of her left hand, her right hand in a fist. She stared furiously at the floor, and Newt could see the wheels turning in her head.

“None of that would have happened if I hadn’t been in Paris,” she whispered. “Queenie would be here.“

He didn’t know what to say to make her feel better, to heal her hurts, to fix her pain. He just had him, so that’s what he gave.

Newt slowly placed his hand in hers and undid her fist, slowly intertwining their fingers together. Tina tentatively leaned her head on Newt’s shoulder, and they just sat there in silence. He squeezed her hand a bit: it’ll be alright. She nodded ever so slightly against his shoulder, and he leaned his head against hers.

“We’ll find her,” he promised.

“Okay,” she whispered, trying not to cry.

Have a little faith. It’ll be alright.


End file.
